The Keck Biophysics Facility is a center for biostructural research, which was created in 1998 by Northwestern University's Center for Structural Biology with grants from the W.M. Keck Foundation and additional support from NIH, the Rice Foundation, and the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center. Since April 1, 1999 it is one of Northwestern's Shared Resources, featuring 21 advanced research instruments with multiple accessories. The facility's comprehensive set of stateof- the-art instruments make it a unique resource for the study of the structures and interactions of biological and synthetic macro-molecules. Affordable user fees, individual training, and instruments that are well maintained, promptly repaired, and accessible on a 24 hour/ 7 day basis are services which attract an ever-increasing pool of users. For example, for fiscal year 2005, the facility welcomed 267 individual users from 65 Northwestern research groups. Presently, the Keck Facility has 498 active users (current Northwestern students, post-doctoral fellows, or faculty who are authorized to use Keck Facility equipment when the need arises). In particular, the center has become a key facility for cancer research, as the majority of research groups using the facility are affiliated with the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center. An important goal of the facility is to attract new users, enabling them to produce more, and better, science than otherwise would be possible.